<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>禁忌 by yidiantian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903153">禁忌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yidiantian/pseuds/yidiantian'>yidiantian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia - Fandom, 黑塔利亚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 米耀 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yidiantian/pseuds/yidiantian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小♂妈文学<br/>文笔略渣<br/>听，那呼伦贝尔大草原上的风。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>米耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>禁忌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔弗雷德有一个不能言说的秘密，他爱上了别人的妻子，自己的养母，奥，你可能会说他是变态，不过他自己却不那么认为他会非常正经的对你说，你看见一个娇柔的美人低下头为你细心的疗伤甚至还会揉一揉你的脑袋，问你疼不疼？你难道就不动心吗？你看多么符合他的风格多么的变态呀。<br/>阿尔遇见自己养母的时候是在15岁的生日，他的养父伊万布拉金斯基先生，在他的生日宴会上郑重宣布他要娶王耀先生，那个平民美人，各路媒体都十分震惊，毕竟这段恋情可是相差了十六岁呀，而且这身份也极其的不对等，不过无论再怎么议论纷纷伊万还是拉着他妻子的手，二人笑得格外甜蜜。这可让阿尔弗雷德气不过了，自己的生日宴成了爸爸的订婚会，而且要娶一个仅仅比他大五岁的人。搁在谁身上谁不生气呢？“哼，什么什么美人胸又不大。长得跟个小老鼠似的……”阿尔早早地逃离了那场订婚宴，所以母亲的样貌他自然是没有看过，只是凭着对亚洲人的想象。<br/>也不知道是因为天太黑还是路灯太暗，阿尔弗雷德一不小心跌倒一个大坑里头，“fu*k”这大晚上的谁会来注意到他呢，那群家伙肯定在讨好他的养父和养母，毕竟这种爆炸性的新闻谁不喜欢？阿尔觉得自己的腿和脑袋格外的疼。大概是已经摔倒了。脚上还有这一些血迹。应该是被石子给磨的。正当他已经准备在大坑里头睡一觉的时候，他突然闻到了一阵清香，还有一个温柔的声音说：“你是掉坑里头起不来了吗？快拉住我的手。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德不知道为什么自己会伸出手，大概是被这个声音给俘获了。他的力气看起来很小费了很大劲把他拉了上来，“你还好吗?花园翻修，他们挖了坑也不摆警示牌什么的。让我看看我你的脚。”“你是……”“我叫王耀，你的伤势也挺重的，先去我房间吧。”王耀打量了他的脚。“好……”王耀吗为什么那么温柔？不应该是个子矮的眼睛小小的吗？阿尔的带着他满腔的疑惑走进了王耀的房间。王耀打开了灯，阿尔这才看清了继母的模样<br/>他真的很美，娇小的身体，黑色如墨的头发遮住<br/>了他如蜂蜜般的眼睛，还有他的笑容，宛如四月的鲜花一般。阿尔想不出什么赞美词，只觉得他是上天派来的天使。阿尔直勾勾的盯着他。王耀像是发觉了什么羞红了脸颊，勾的阿尔腹中一股邪火升起，“来把，脚伸过来”阿尔乖巧的把脚伸了出去。王耀拿出消炎药，轻轻的涂了涂，或许是害怕疼痛，阿尔抖了一下脚。“是疼吗?忍忍就过去了，乖啊”“我叫……”“阿尔弗雷德我知道的，小东西你怎么到处乱跑？要不是我跟着你就跑丢了？”他他刚刚是在说跟着吗，原来也有人关心他吗，大男孩儿就是大男孩儿。阿尔也没有想过自己居然能哭了出来，上次哭是什么时候？大概是亲生母亲过世。“你……唉不哭不哭”王耀也没有办法，只能抱住他的脑袋，揉着他的头发安慰，可他不知这个动作。会让他未来有多么难堪。好想要他，他<br/>怎么是父亲的……阿尔默默的搂住了他的腰。<br/>是夜晚，阿尔弗雷德第一次自渎，他一边抚慰这自己的阴/茎，一边想象着王耀被压在他的身下将洁白的双腿夹住自己的腰，咿咿呀呀的娇喘着，叫道，快点啊啊，那精液射的到处都是，他重新带上有着精液眼镜，痴痴的笑着，想着他未来可以真真正正的上那个美人，这是他的第一次，但绝不是最后一次。<br/>从那之后，阿尔天天黏在王耀身边，王耀把他当做了弟弟也就没有在意，可他不知道罪恶在慢慢生长，而伊万却不是那么想的。他怎么可能不明白那儿子的心事，于是一封推荐信将他推荐进了军校。无论阿尔弗雷的再怎么闹，妻子再怎么求情，阿尔知道自己争不过养父，只能无奈的去了<br/>不过在临走之前，他偷走了养母的一件内裤，用来慰藉自己。在军队里他学会了忍耐，忍耐自己的一切，他变得更加有心机，他知道怎么做能当着养父的面偷走养母。三年的时间就一晃过去了<br/>  “阿尔，噢，你长高了啊”王耀激动的拍了拍他的肩膀，“孩子嘛，肯定会长高的”伊万或许是为了炫耀，紧紧地搂住了他妻子的细腰，不过见阿尔没有反应。终于是放下了心，看来这三年训练的有成果。阿尔的怎么不可能知道这是激将法？不过现在最重要的是忍耐。他笑了笑说道：“是的，母亲”王耀很是惊讶，睁大了他那双蜜色大眼睛，“天哪！你还是叫我耀吧，叫母亲，显得我好老”三年不见，王耀还是那种单纯可爱，美丽而不自知，这也是阿尔弗雷德一直痴迷于他的原因，不过他隐藏的很好，即使他的养父死死地盯着他，或者明着暗着盯着他。甚至让他听到王耀的娇喘，他都没有任何改变脸色还是那么恭恭敬敬。不过那录音笔里半个小时的文档。揭示着他的内心。<br/>  “阿尔，你已经成年了，也是不是该建立属于自己的家庭了。”伊万漫不经心的切着面包，用余光看着这个养子，“一切听父亲的就是了。”伊万不屑的笑了笑。“柯克兰家的罗莎小姐不错，知书达理，人也漂亮。和你养母一样温柔 。”话的最后伊万重重的突出了养母这个词。这饭桌上的火药味突然浓了起来。“伊万，你别逼他啊，他才十八岁，而且现在提倡自由恋爱……”“我是在为这个孩子的终身大事考虑。”伊万头都没抬一下，王耀王耀是看得出来这个家伙生气了。可他也不清楚丈夫到底生气到哪个地方。只能叹了一口气，吻住了伊万的唇。“别生气了好不好，我去给你做你最爱的蛋糕。孩子结不结婚还早呢。”说着便披上了外套走进了厨房。伊万回味那个吻，并对他的阿尔说“我总是不喜欢别人碰我东西的。不过我想了想你粘着他或许真的只是儿时的依恋。我就听耀的话让你自由恋爱。”说着就一言不发地继续吃起了面包。阿尔弗雷德清楚这是他的养父对他渐渐放下警惕了。机会要来了。<br/>  几个月后的冬天，北方被敌军占领，伊万作为将军不得不离开妻子统帅军队，王耀担心极了，连夜织一条围巾送给了丈夫，“北方冷……别冻着了<br/>伊万。”伊万心疼的用手抹去了爱人的泪水，“我知道我们从来没有经过这么久的离别，等我回家”那天晚上，王耀的呻吟和伊万的低喘声一直持续到了后半夜，成了冬夜里的交响曲，阿尔弗雷德也知道他马上就可以真真正正的拥有养母了，伊万走后，阿尔弗雷德就以想家的缘由搬到了王耀身边，天天照护养母，王耀想着阿尔终于长大了，殊不知，温柔的绵羊已经进入了狼窝。<br/>在照例喝完清茶后，王耀便早早的入了睡，可半夜他却觉得浑身燥热难耐，身下那物有微微抬头的趋势，“啊啊啊……好热啊，痒”王耀的臀部轻轻摩擦被单，企图治住这瘙痒，可是却越来越难受。“伊万……啊啊啊救我……”王耀无奈将手指塞入花穴，刚一进入内壁就紧紧吸附，仿佛迎来了救世主，“啊啊啊啊，怎么……会”可无论再怎么努力，那燥热瘙痒只会越来越严重，“养母……”<br/>  门被突然打开，进来的不是别人正是这一切的罪魁祸首阿尔弗雷德，“你……是你，啊嗯啊”阿尔吻了下他的嘴巴，隔着裤子顶了顶王耀的花穴，“你看，它硬了，为你硬的……”“变态……”王耀瞪着阿尔，希望吓到他，可这就像羊想用叫声吓走狼一样，只会让猎食者更嚣张，阿尔弗雷德一手抓住王耀的双手，一手脱下自己的裤子，硕大的巨物吓得王耀一抖 ，“别怕，摸摸它……”天知道现在阿尔多想当场提枪直接上阵 ，但他还是拉着王耀的手抚上了它，“骗子，你这个……只能下药的……啊啊啊”“你知道……我多爱你吗，耀耀……”“你……”王耀话还没说完，阿尔深吻住了他，撬开贝齿，来了场舌尖共舞，直到他感到王耀快要窒息才松了口，“你……辜负了你的养父……啊啊啊”阿尔就着体液直接塞进来了三个指头，爽的王耀啊啊大叫，“那又怎样，你还不是吸着我吗”阿尔又粗暴的抽了几下，见穴内淫液充足，直接一捅而入，阿尔觉得自己好像上了天堂，穴内的软肉死死的吸住了他的大宝贝，“噢，妈妈，你功夫好，爸爸一定很享福，怪不得……你们能搞到半夜”王耀流下来泪水，他对不起自己的丈夫，只能把身上的强奸犯当成自己的爱人，阿尔开始大开大合的顶弄，顶的王耀泪流满面，“说，我是谁?快！”阿尔在王耀锁骨这又吸又咬 ，“伊万，伊万……呜呜呜”阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，将他的肉棒直接拨出，贪心的小穴怎么可能允许那美味的食物离开，一收一缩的仿佛祈求着阿尔的性器不要离开，“啊啊啊，好难……受”空虚感一步一步的击垮王耀的心理防线，而阿尔弗雷德看着这场好戏 。<br/>“进来啊……阿尔救我……”终于欲望战胜理智，王耀用滚烫的手碰了碰阿尔，“那……我是谁?”阿尔咬了咬王耀胸前的红樱，“是……阿尔……救救我……痒”阿尔又一次捅了进去，“啊嗯啊……动一动啊哈哈”听自己心中的美人怎么说，阿尔弗雷德撕下自己的忍耐，废话，这时候再不上还是不是男的，阿尔将他那粗壮的阴茎整根没入，拔出时只留一个龟头，突然，阿尔顶到了某处，那美人咿咿呀呀的叫着，皙白的双腿更夹紧阿尔的腰，泪水混合着汗水成了阿尔弗雷德最好的催情药，阿尔弗雷德对着那处更加猛烈的撞击，王耀的那物受不住这等刺激，喷出稀薄的白浊液体，“啊啊啊……快一点啊嗯啊”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴角上王耀的浊液，“母亲的奶水味道真好……”而回应他的只有母亲的咿咿呀呀的呻吟声 ，“好暖啊……母亲，你说父亲要是看到了……”“求求你，不……要啊啊……说”既然自己的小美人都这么说了，他只能悻悻的闭上了嘴巴。而更加猛烈的动作蕴含着他的不满。在冲刺了几十下后，阿尔弗雷德释放出来，王耀也昏昏沉沉的睡了下去，身体软软的像棉花糖，或者说像一头受伤的小兽，阿尔抚上了他的脸颊，“终于还是我得到了你吗？耀耀”<br/>“你怎么不能怀上我的孩子呀？”<br/>“如果父亲看到他会不会开心……”<br/>“你知道我爱了你多少年吗？我每时每刻都不在想你。”<br/>房间里剩下一人的声音。<br/>夜还早……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>欢迎各位点赞啊<br/>你们的点赞数是我最大的鼓励。(*˘︶˘*).。.:*♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>